Once Upon a Time, There Was a Cheesy Line
by sOdium nItrate
Summary: Cheese flavored ToFuu. Please read and review.


**Dedication: **to the wonderful people who reviewed 'Every Heart Beat'.

**Once Upon a Time, There Was a Cheesy Line**

**By: the cheese addict, Sodium Nitrate**

--

Flame of Recca, definitely not my property

--

The male population of their school must be fantasizing her luscious body, except him. Because the reasonable part of his brain (or not very reasonable) fantasized about him and her on a beach holding hands of perhaps him and her, sitting on a table, both gray haired while watching their offspring getting married.

He mentally slapped his face if ever his nerve cells slipped.

As the day passed, her whinny voice gets him. But what's more horrific is, it became music to his ears. He search and search on why (oh why!) did he fell in love (oh yes!) with a girl who is ten miles radius away from his dream girl. She is Fuuko Kirisawa, for the love of God. The tomboy extraordinaire, hard headed and most annoying human being he ever encountered in his damn life. To his eyes, to his I-am-Mikagami-the-boy-genius-eyes, she is more than what meets the eye. To make that simple, she is one of a kind. But the search is a fail like a thesis paper with a big 'revise' in the title page.

The alarming part is, he grew an irritating hobby of self debate on whether to tell her about this ridiculous feelings or not. Of course, a well together young man like him weigh the benefits and consequences of the two possible actions.

Benefit of action number one: If he decided to burry this scandalous secret on his sister's grave, Letter A: he would not be subjected to so many questions that he himself could not answer. Letter B: nonexistent of possible humiliation from their monkey friends (except Yanagi ofcourse). And Letter C: he is not obligated to defrost his sub-zero personality. The consequences are of course: this debate will have to play until he decided to bang his head on the table until it bleeds, he might regret it someday and he will still remain the callous man on her eyes that pain the ass out of him so much.

For the meantime he decided to shut his already shut mouth. Maybe, this is just an attraction and it will fade out sooner or later. Because if it's love he will able to enumerate why he loves her, right?

Little did he know that the girl on this confusing subject is also having a mental debate. She is of course forever in denial of her having a crush on this obvious bishounen. For Fuuko, he maybe is the most gorgeous human or non-human alike that ever graced the earth, but he is a freezer. Period! She rather have the ugliest boyfriend but with a kind heart and controlled libido (so Domon and Fujimaro are not candidates) than him who thought of him as. . . primate.

So to make her story short, it was sorted out by a game of DOTA.

Fuuko just got blasted by Recca Hanabishi. And it was countless giving the beat-me-I-will-be-your-ninja-enchilada. But nothing, nothing is more painful than dying to a virtual, DOTA world because of thw consequences Recca just served for her. She, in twenty four hours time will have to confess to her present crush.

It was a bomb, dropped next to her ears. But he is serious or she will have to do all of Recca's bidding while he dates his girlfriend. The ex ninja also added that he (whoever he is) will have to believe her and by that, she regretted telling Yanagi who that blasted guy is (and almost regretted helping Recca rescue Yanagi from sure death).

She was sitting in a very boring Biology class when it hit her. When the bell rung, she galloped her way out of the class in search for the ice god himself and lucky (or unlucky) she find him quickly, sitting with their comrades. She checked her watch and confirmed she only have one hour or the deal was over. The grinning face of the ninja-couple confirmed that.

"M-mi-chan." She called out stuttering slightly. She is going to do this in front of everybody, deng it!

He looked up. His fine eyebrow corked upward to mask the abnormal paced of his teenage heart.

"M-mi-chan." Fuuko repeated, her sweat dropping madly.

"I heard you the first time, Kirisawa. What is it?!" he was irritated not because she just disturbed his preferred solitary menu but by the way his mine works.

"Urrrrg!" she angrily groaned.

Recca coughed loudly but it sounded like 'you owe me' so she started again.

"Maybe we should leave for a while." Yanagi suggested with a sweet smile to the protesting Hokage team.

For all Fuuko knew they found themselves somewhere out of sight but within eavesdrop position.

"Before anything else I would like you to know that I did not plan any of this nor did I intend it."

Tokiya decided to leave. This maybe is another one of those scum's that was making his headache. He's not in mood for April fool's day joke and it's not April!

"Mi-chan wait! I'm in love with you!" To Fuuko's surprised, he stopped and turn. And then he asked 'why?'.

"I-I don't know." She answered in a whisper.

He snorted and then turned to leave again. That was a total, 'ouch' but he won't give her the satisfaction of seeing him losing his composure. She was also attracted with him but not in love. Well, at least he find out. The more he was going to dig so he can bury his dirty little secret.

The pain on his bruised chest landed on his head when a hard object smashed its way on his skull. He felt a warm liquid oozed before he angrily turned to face her again.

But Fuuko was angrier than him. Her eyes were like blazing emerald fire piercing his cold grey ones.

"You're so stupid, Kirisawa! You can't even give me a reasonable answer on a very simple matter!" He knew that poking a wounded lioness would do him no good but her visible grudge done nothing but to deepen his bleeding ego. He needed to retaliate.

"No! You're the stupid!" she growled. If she wouldn't, humiliating tears will surely cascade. She hated it if he was verbalizing his distaste of her. "I love you because my heart is made up of cardiovascular muscles meaning it's involuntary, therefore I cannot control my feelings!"

Her every words rung on that desolated part of the school grounds. The raven took off in fright as a mere reflection on how he paled himself to disbelief.

"I believe that, if you can answer why you love a person, that is not a real love. What if all that reason vanished one day? Will you still love her, huh, idiot?!" She retorted again while another flying shoe she just fired hit him on the head again.

"You got a point there, monkey but heart only pumps blood and I love you because I love you!" It was his turn to surprise her. He took a step closer to her so that he won't miss the sincerity on his ranging eyes.

She gained her composure quickly and mirrored his steps while her chest is still heaving. But she could no longer feel the dagger on her heart and miraculously had a clear vision.

"I love you even more even though I hate you because you think of me as a lower kind of female specie!" She retorted.

"I love you the most even though you think of me as a callous man that didn't care for you while in fact I always stopped down to do all your ridiculous bidding!" He shouted on his face while he crossed the remaining space between them. He towered him but she managed to stare on his eyes. Both of them are emanating anger, he scooped her waist and gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given.

She pushed him away after responding. "I hate you!" she just simply said.

"I hate you too." He smirked refusing to take his hands off her. She managed to snake hers on his neck anyway.

"The more you hate, the more you love." They chorused and sealed their lips again with a heated kiss.

**The Cheesy End**

--

_Nothing ends a sweet story like a game of DOTA – bitter ex-girlfriend_

--

Harhar! That was a waste of your precious time wasn't it? My friend named 'Insomnia' just visited me again and I thought I should drop off to say hello to you guys in FOR. Say hi back ok? Click the review button to say how ridiculous this story is. ^^


End file.
